Sonny with a Chance of Floaties
by Stealthy Tiger
Summary: Get ready for the best part of summer...POOL PARTIES Channy style! When Sonny and Chad are invited to a party will they figure out their true feelings for each other or die trying? TWO-SHOT
1. SONNY POV

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story inspired by a wonderful thing called summer. I hope you like it and remember to review!**

**-A.**

Walking to my dressing room after a long day of rehearsals, all I wanted to do was

A.) Collapse on the couch and never get up

B.) Go home and take a long shower or

C.) Run out of the studio screaming at the top of my lungs.

I decided to go for the couch. It was quickest and took the least amount of effort, so I melted on the couch enjoying the quiet while I had it. My peace was interrupted when I noticed a fluorescent pink envelope taped to my dressing room mirror. _What could it possibly be? Should I expel the last bits of energy I have left just to find out? _An internal debate raged on but finally the curiosity overpowered my exhaustion and I went to retrieve the envelope. I opened it quickly and read through the card inside, "You are cordially invited to the 17th birthday party of the beautiful and talented Tawni Hart on June 21, 2010 at 3pm. Bring bathing suits and a gift for admittance."

I put the letter beside me and shifted back to my laying position on the couch. _Really Tawni? We just spent hours together why couldn't you have just given it to me yourself. Oh I know because that would have been easy._ I could feel myself getting crankier by the minute an unfortunate side effect of my exhaustion. I needed to get home and to bed before I ripped somebody's head off. I reluctantly got off of the couch and found my purse before turning off the lights and locking the door. I turned around quickly only to bump into someone.

I was about to go on an angry, tired tirade before I saw who it was. His blue eyes shimmered and sparkled accenting his perfectly quaft blond locks. Chad Dylan Cooper is one person I could never be angry with…that is until he speaks. "Watch it Monroe this is a hallway not a bowling alley," he said with his usual trademark smirk.

"Well if you watched where you were standing, we wouldn't have this problem. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked annoyed by his usual attitude.

"Just came over to see if Tawni was around."

As much as I hate to admit it that hurt I didn't want him looking for Tawni I wanted him looking for me. _Psh yah right!_ He pulled out a familiar fluorescent pink envelope from his pocket, "I got this invitation to her pool party, and let me just say, I may wear pink but fluorescent pink really?"

I cut in before he could go farther; there is only so much a person could stand to hear about pink. "So are you going? A pool party sounds fun," I said hopefully.

He looked unsure of how to respond, "Well I don't think I'm going. I am not much for pool parties."

I imagined him bare chested in swimming trunks hair still perfect despite the water and knew there had to be more to that story. Someone as attractive and willing for attention as him should have been at home at a pool party making every girl drool. "That's surprising. Why don't you like pool parties? I'm going."

His eyes conveyed even more conflicting emotions at my words, "Okay do you promise not to laugh?"

"I would never laugh," I said seriously.

"What about the time you saw my healthy hair rods?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I stifled a laugh and he turned and started to walk away. I ran up to him putting my hand on his shoulder to turn him around. "Chad whatever it is I promise not to laugh."

He though about it, studying my face before saying, "Fine. The truth is…I don't know how to swim."

I was shocked but kept to my word and didn't laugh mostly because it wasn't funny just really dangerous. "Really? But how? Everybody knows how to swim."

He looked down and said, "Well I don't have a pool and growing up my parents weren't really big fans of water so nobody ever taught me."

"Well you could still go you don't actually have to swim. You could come in a bathing suit and nobody would even notice if you went in the water. I could teach you how to swim if you want. It would have to be after the party because it's in two days and I have a really hectic work schedule before then."

He though about it for a second looking down, hands going to his pockets, "Fine I guess I'll go."

"Fine I will see you there."

"Good because you are the only reason I am going," he said looking up at me.

I smiled inside I was soaring, _He said I was the reason he is going,_ "Good because you shouldn't miss out on a great party."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good," I said some how we were closer to each other then I remembered close enough that I could fell his breath on my face and close enough for a kiss. Realizing this I backed away still staring into his eyes. _I wouldn't want to kiss Chad! Psh, he's such a jerkthrob. Stop it Sonny!_ I snapped out of it, my wave of exhaustion coming back with a vengeance.

I yawned, "I'll see you tomorrow Cooper. I'm going home and straight to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Bye Sonny I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want me to drive you home if you are so tired?" he asked looking concerned.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper caring?" I asked walking down the hall.

I looked over at him following me he blushed, "No."

"Then I'll be fine. Good night," I waved and he stopped at the door leading out of the studio.

The next few days before the party went much the same as usual. I occasionally saw Chad, but we never got back on the subject of the party or swimming. When Saturday finally came, I pulled out my favorite pink polka dot bikini and colorful striped bag with some sun block, my favorite shades, and the other essentials for a pool party. I went out and found my mom needle pointing on the couch.

"Mom I'm going to Tawni's party now."

"Okay honey have fun and be safe," she said not looking up from her work.

I hopped into my car and drove the familiar route to Tawni's house. When I got there, I noticed only a few cars in the lot. I looked at the clock and saw I was early. _Oh well, I can help Tawni with something._ I parked my car and got out. On my way to the backyard, I could hear a car pull up and park somewhere behind me. A door slammed while I was making my way to her pool before I heard someone yell, "Monroe" from behind me."

I turned around to see Chad jogging toward me looking just like I knew he would, amazing in a swimsuit. I stopped and waited for him, "So you actually came. I'm glad. I am not sure exactly who else is coming."

"I had to come. I don't like to miss parties even if I can drown in the process," he finished in a whisper.

"You'll be fine nothing bad will happen. Back in Wisconsin, I was a lifeguard during the summer so everybody will be safe whether they know it or not."

We walked in greeting Tawni with our gifts and birthday wishes. It did not take long for the place to fill up and soon enough the party was in full swing people were playing with a beach ball, diving off the diving board, and listening to the music blaring from Tawni's sound system. Chad and I were talking with other people and sampling some of Tawni's delectable appetizers form the food table.

We were talking to a girl from meal or no meal near the pool when I heard a loud smack as some one hit the water behind me. I turned around wondering who was going to be unfortunate enough to be covered in red from head to toe. I noticed Chad was not next to me anymore, my eyes flying to the blonde haired guy struggling to keep his head above the water in the deep end of the in ground pool. Before I could think anymore, I propelled myself forward into the water leaving behind a crowd of people still unaware of the gravity of the situation. They looked at him as if he were joking around no one making a move to his aid except me.

I grabbed onto him once I landed in the water moving towards the nearest floating ring struggling to keep my own head above the water with his added weight. I looked over at him hoping he was still breathing. He was coughing trying to breathe, so I hit him on the back trying to help keep water out of his lungs. When he controlled the coughing, he looked into my eyes and said, "Thanks Sonny I owe you! You really did save my life this time unlike the cookie incident."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a chuckle, "It's amazing even after nearly drowning you can still be annoying."

"It's part of my charm. Now can we please get out of here? I had enough social humiliation for one day."

After making our way to the edge of the pool before lifting ourselves out, we were bombarded by people concerned about Chad's wellbeing. We left as soon as we could get away from the swarm of people. I walked him to his car which was conveniently next to mine. "Are you okay to drive home?" I asked concerned. I never knew my heart could beat so fast with adrenaline and fear running through my veins as it did before.

"Yah I'll be fine, but I really need those swimming lessons you promised. More than one instance such as this is bad for my psychological wellbeing. Near death experiences are not as fun as people make them out to be," he said reaching up with the towel to dry off his hair.

"I wouldn't worry too much, your head couldn't get any more messed up," I said laughing.

He leaned in before I realized what he was doing and kissed me on the lips. "What was that for?" I asked stunned and almost breathless.

"Thanks Sonny. You saved my life and this little incident wasn't worthless after all because even staring down eminent death, I realized something. There was only one thing I could think about the whole time…You! They say life flashes before your eyes when facing down death, but all I wanted was a chance with you. So will you go out with me Sonny?"


	2. CHAD POV

**Hello fan fictioners! I hope you like the end I added to this story for all you who asked for it. I'm not sure what I think of it yet so Review and convince me. **_**Review, Review, Review. **_

**-A.**

Finally I asked Sonny out and she said, "Yes." It only took almost drowning to do it. Well they say there is a reason for everything. The day after the party, I awoke with an added spring in my step as I got dressed in my only pair of swimming trunks and a t-shirt. After running downstairs, I only sent a wave and a "Good Morning" in my family's direction without even waiting for a response. I raced to my baby not willing to waste one minute without my Sonny. I waited long enough and was not prepared to go back.

I pulled up in front of her house making my way to her door checking that my hair was perfect before knocking. She appeared a little while later wearing an orange flowered sundress saying, "Chad you're early."

"Yeah well, I really wanted to learn how to swim so we don't have a repeat of yesterday," I said trying not to give away how much she really had to do with me being early.

Truthfully looking at her here before me now a vision of beauty, I could care less about anything else. She moved closer to me and kissed me on the lips. Fireworks, parades, and many other fantastic spectacles went off in my head. When we pulled apart she said looking into my eyes, "I dunno know. I kind of liked yesterday."

I swallowed trying to will myself to speak. It all was still so new I hadn't yet figured out how to regain my composure, "Well yeah if you put it that way, I loved yesterday. It was the best day of my life."

She smiled at me. _If only she knew the depth to which she affects me, she would know that she has complete control_. I got myself together asking, "So should we get going my lady?"

"Yep I'm ready," she replied pulling the door shut leading me by the hand out of the building.

We began the short drive to a private indoor pool. It was my only condition for this outing so that I would not once again make a public spectacle out of myself two days in a row. We got out of the car and walked in the large metal doors. The pool was large with lane lines painted on the bottom. It was commonly used for public swim meets but not today.

I set down my towel on a nearby bench before taking off my t-shirt and adding it to the pile. Sonny came up beside me taking off her sundress to reveal a one piece black and blue racing swimsuit. One look and I knew this was going to be a lot harder then I thought with my concentration instantly draining away from anything but her. _Why do I let her affect me this way? Sure she is my girlfriend but there was a time when I was still faintly in control of myself. _

She walked over to the lifeguard chair and put the foam floating device on the edge of the pool. "Okay Chad jump in," she said not showing any sign of joking.

"Seriously?" I asked dumbfounded. _Shouldn't she at least tell me something about how to swim before I get in the water?_

"Chad it's the shallow end you can stand," she said laughing at what was no doubt and amusingly horrified expression on my face.

"Oh right," I said seriously. _ The things panic can do to you. _

She jumped in so I followed much less painfully then my back flop yesterday. Truth is I liked the water a lot when it wasn't in my lungs. I went to the beach many times with friends, but now with Sonny teaching me how to swim, I was hoping I would be able to enjoy it. She moved back toward me with the life float and said, "Okay Chad this may seem silly, but it was how I was taught so we will give it a try. You are going to hold on to the floatie and just practice your kick a bit to start. Just kick up and down toes pointed out for more surface area like this," she said before demonstrating. I watched her beautiful legs kick through the water. _Focus Chad swimming not Sonny's legs. _

It looked simple enough and a little silly just as she said but I didn't argue, "Okay if you say so."

I went back and forth a couple times and when she was satisfied she took the float and said, "Let's work on the arms now." She stood next to me demonstrating while trying to explain, "First you have your arms outstretched then pull one to your chest and then up and over your head. Make sure your fingers are together you will grab more water that way. Then do the same for the other. Like this," she said grabbing my hands allowing lightning to pass though us where our skin touched. _Isn't there something important about water and lightening together? Hmm… maybe but my brain is fried at the moment._

"Do you understand?" I heard her ask when she left go of my hand and I was able to comprehend my surroundings again.

"Yeah," I said thinking it through again in my head.

"Okay try it just the arms. Oh and your face should be in the water until you need to breathe then tilt you head to one side when your arm is back. Here are my goggles so you can see."

I took the goggles from her hand and pulled them on my face caught in their vice grip. I felt my eyes bulging, bugging out so I hurriedly pulled them off quickly rubbing my face to make sure everything was still in its appropriate place. She laughed taking them from me, "Let me fix them for you."

It went pretty well overall. I learned a few more strokes and how to tread water. Later before we were going to leave, we got out of the water after Sonny suggested, "Okay Chad now you have to try in the deep end."

We were standing at the edge allowing me to think while staring into the water. I saw my reflection but not the cocky smart aleck I usually saw. I saw a wet guy with skewed hair and concerned concentration on his face. I knew I could do it swimming really does seem simple enough if you don't make it more complicated then it is but that was when I could touch the bottom. _This is the big time._

I was still in thought when I felt a hand push me forward into the water. It was a strange sense of déjà vu that I had never wanted to experience in the first place. I splashed into the water trying to keep myself afloat, panicking trying to get back to the wall. _Did I really just spend all my time learning how to swim? If I did where is it I can't remember anything?_ I continued to panic wanting to do so many disjointed things at the same time to make an ineffective movement that made things worse instead of better. I saw Sonny still on the deck and heard her yell to me despite the chaos I was still feeling in my mind.

She yelled, "Come on Chad you can do it just kick!" I saw her face and the concern on it. I didn't want that look on her face; I wanted a smile so I did as she told me and it all started to come back. Her eyes pulled me in I could remember again. I was alive and all because of Sonny in more ways then one. It may have only been a few seconds but it felt like an eternity.

When I got back on deck she hugged me and said, "That was so good! You did it!"

I was catching my breathe holding onto the side of the pool exhausted from the many hours in the pool, "Yes but please never push me in again, or I will take you with me next time."

She smiled, "Is that supposed to sound like a bad thing?"

"I don't know lets find out, "I said before grabbing her hand and jumping in from where we still were at the edge of the pool. I remembered how to tread water gone was my lapse in memory as if it never occurred at all. She and I tread water using mostly our legs so we could still hold hands. I looked into those deep brown eyes and kissed her.

"You're not doing a very good job at convincing me that pushing you in is a bad thing," she said matter-of-factly when we pulled apart.

I caught her eye again saying, "As long as you're with me, I don't know any bad things."


End file.
